Destornillador
by Hessefan
Summary: ¿Zoro o Sanji? Arqueó las cejas; una parte de él esperaba una muerte más benevolente en manos —o piernas— del cocinero, así que subió las escaleras, destornillador en mano, y abrió la puerta. Sanji miró por sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza, solo Franky podía salirle con un pedido similar. Pero no había sido tan terrible después de todo. * ¿Bl? Solo Franky lo sabe *


**Destornillador**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: One Piece no me pertenece.

**Prompt**: Screwdriver.

**Advertencia**: humor burdo (no sé qué me pasa que últimamente me salen fics así, culpen a 10pairings y Fandom Insano).

**Extensión**: 1031

* * *

Buscó primero al tirador, porque era quien siempre estaba dispuesto a echarle una mano, pero aparentemente Usopp había bajado al pueblo con el resto, ya que la factoría estaba vacía. Pero el aroma a comida que provenía de la cocina le hizo caer en la cuenta de que no estaba tan solo en el Sunny.

Miró el puesto de vigilancia, en donde sabía que estaría el vigía haciendo guardia, y miró hacia la cocina de nuevo. ¿Zoro o Sanji? Arqueó las cejas; una parte de él esperaba una muerte más benevolente en manos –o piernas- del cocinero, así que subió las escaleras, destornillador en mano, y abrió la puerta.

—Ey, cocinero, ¿estás ocupado?

Sanji miró por sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Usopp no está… y necesito ajustar un tornillo.

A Sanji le costó entender de buenas a primeras que Franky hablaba de su propio cuerpo y no de algún artefacto. Se secó las manos con el trapo y, sin ánimos de negarle ayuda a un nakama cuando la precisaba, cuestionó con desconfianza:

—¿Y no puedes hacerlo tú mismo? —alzó los hombros, se suponía que Franky era de por sí una herramienta. Lo había visto hacer distintos pertrechos con los dedos que ni Mc Gyver lo creería.

—Sí, pero algunos lugares me quedan incómodos. —La flexibilidad no era su punto fuerte, precisamente por ser de metal.

—Bueno —accedió, no tenía nada para hacer ahora que había puesto todo a cocinarse.

¿Cuánto le podía tomar ayudarle? ¿Un minuto, como mucho? Intentó tomar el destornillador que Franky le había extendido, pero el cyborg retiró la manaza para preguntar burlón.

—Sabes usar uno, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Por qué me tomas, infeliz?

Era solo girar, ¿no? Ninguna ciencia tras el artefacto.

—Bien —se lo dio, dando la vuelta—, porque se me desajustó una nalga y no puedo andar por la vida así.

—¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA! —Sanji revoleó el destornillador qué fue a dar contra la pared—¡En tu puta vida, que te ayude Usopp cuando vuelva!

—¡Oh, vamos, hombre! ¡Somos nakama, ¿no me dirás que te da pudor?

—¡Asco es lo que me da! —dijo sin tapujos. Solo Franky podía salirle con un pedido similar—¡No es nada de vida o muerte, ¿cierto?

—¡_Come on_! ¡No da para andar así! ¿A qué le tienes miedo? —Intentó convencerlo.

—¡A nada!

—Prometo no tirarme un gas en tu cara.

—¡Serás cretino!

—Te pagaré.

—¡No soy una puta!

—Te gustará —Le guiñó un ojo; pero cuando vio que Sanji levantaba una pierna dejó de provocarlo, para enseriarse. Se cruzó de brazos, se ajustó los lentes y continuó—No es nada del otro mundo, solo ajustar un tornillo… ¡que se me cae hombre!

—¡Que se te caiga! —dijo con total aceptación.

—Somos nakama, ¿no? En las buenas y en las malas.

—¿No puedes pedírselo a otro?

—Eras tú o Zoro…

Sanji ladeó la cabeza sopesando la situación de su compañero. No sabía por qué, pero la imagen mental de Zoro ajustando la nalga de Franky le causó mucha gracia. Suspiró, viendo la cara de borrego a medio morir que intentaba hacerle el cyborg.

—Robin te dijo que no volvieras a imitar a Chopper —le recordó, tomando de vuelta el destornillador. Suspiro mediante, hizo un gesto con la mano—Date vuelta.

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó, con la emoción de un niño.

—Pero nunca más vuelvas a pedirme algo semejante, ¿está claro? Que se te caiga el culo, no me importa…

—Ok, ok… —giró—¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? —Preguntó, y Sanji tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo, ¿por qué todo lo que decía Franky siempre sonaba obsceno?—¿Así te gusta, cocinero?

—Muy bien —aclaró incorporándose y elevando un dedo, lo mejor sería ponerle los puntos antes de que todo se fuera irremediablemente bien al carajo—Una broma más como esa y te ajustaré el culo de una patada.

—No te enojes, solo fue algo para… romper el hielo —trató de aguantar la risa—, entiéndeme, es mi primera vez —notó que Sanji comenzaba a enfurecerse de verdad—¡Ya, ya, no te enojes y empieza! Cuanto más rápido empieces, más rápido terminarás.

—Genial, lo que me faltaba —murmuró el cocinero… Okama's y ahora Franky y su nalga peluda, ¿por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas a él?

—Sé gentil, por favor.

No, si iba a clavarle el destornillador _ahí_ y Chopper se lo tendría que sacar haciendo tracción con el Thousand Sunny. Sanji tomó aire escandalosamente y puso literalmente manos a la obra.

No fue tan terrible después de todo, quizás porque Franky siempre se la pasaba con las nalgas al aire y, por ende, no era nada raro de andar mirando.

Cuando Zoro abrió la puerta, la perspectiva no le permitía adivinar bien qué era lo que estaba pasando, para colmo estaba todavía somnoliento. Se quedó mirando al cyborg, cómo este sonreía maliciosamente, y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para asegurarse que quien estaba detrás y en cuclillas era Sanji y no un espejismo.

—Espero que te laves bien las manos para cocinar.

—¡Ah! ¡Marimo de mierda! ¡No lo estoy tocando, solo estoy ajustándole una nalga! —Mostró el destornillador, como si buscara darle credibilidad a sus palabras.

Pero Zoro arqueó las cejas, sobrador.

—Destornillador… claro. Así le dicen ahora. —Tomó una botella, y sin explicar a qué iba su acotación y sin darle tiempo tampoco de reclamárselo, se fue.

Cuando Sanji terminó, le dio el destornillador de mala manera y lo miró aún peor; pero Franky no se amedrentó, estaba demasiado jocoso.

—No fue tan terrible, ¿cierto?

—Desaparece de mi vista —ordenó entre dientes—¡Tú y tu nalga!

—Gracias, cocinero —hizo un equis de con la cara y se fue.

Desde ese día a Franky se le desajustaba la nalga, demasiado seguido para el gusto del cocinero, pero por mucho que intentó convencerlo, e incluso sobornarlo, nunca pudo volver a repetir esa situación.

Hasta que no logró convencer a Usopp, no pudo ajustarla bien y cambiar las partes necesarias para que quedara firme de una bendita vez y, así, dejar de espantar a sus amigos con sus pervertidas demandas.

Es que un hombre a su edad no puede descuidar la figura y andar con las nalgas caídas.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Yo avisé XD _

_Muchas gracias por leer._

* * *

6 de julio de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
